Akatsuki's kids
by bloodyakatsukifangirl
Summary: Konan is pregnant and Tobi found a 2 inch baby girl. Now the Akatsuki will have kids running around the base. How does Pein handle Konan being pregnant and he'll be the dad? Will the Akatsuki like the kids? Rated T for language.


**Hope you enjoy!**

Well this is a story, about a girl and the Akatsuki. Well I'll tell you the story. It all happen like this starting from the beginning...

"Tobi!" Deidara was running around chasing Tobi.

"Tobi is sorry sempai!" Tobi was running away from Deidara.

"No you're not! You stole my clay un!" Deidara yelled.

"Tobi sorry!" Tobi ran outside.

Deidara growled and ran outside after Tobi. It was night time right now and it was dark out so Deidara quickly ran back in and grabbed a flashlight. Deidara ran back outside and flashed it everywhere.

"Where did the idiot go hmm." Deidara thought.

Just then Deidara saw a tree shake and shinned the light to the tree. There was Tobi in the tree.

"I found you Tobi un!" Deidara ran over there shouting.

"Shhhh! Sempai be quiet." Tobi put his finger over his mouth.

"Why un?!" Deidara scowled.

"I found a little baby." Tobi whispered.

Tobi looked like he picked something up and came down the tree. "Look sempai." Tobi held up his hands.

Deidara walked over there and he looked freaked out. There was a very small 2 inch baby girl in Tobi's hands.

"What in the world un...." Deidara said quietly.

The little baby was asleep soundly not knowing what was going on.

"I'm bringing it back to the base and going to see if leader will let me take care of her." Tobi started to walk back to the base.

"I bet he'll say no un." Deidara said.

"Tobi knows how to get leader to say yes." Tobi walked into the base with the little baby still in his hands.

Deidara sighed and walked inside too. All the Akatsuki other then Pein were watching TV. Pein was reviewing scrolls. Tobi ran over to Pein.

"Leader Tobi has to show you something." Tobi said.

Pein looked at Tobi, "What Tobi?"

Tobi held out his hands to show the very small little baby. "I found this little girl and wanted to know if I could keep her."

Pein stared at Tobi then sighed, "Fine but you'll be the one babysitting her when we are gone."

"Yay!" Tobi cheered quietly.

Tobi showed all the other Akatsuki and they seemed intrested in this little girl.

5 years later:

The little girl Tobi had found now was like part of the Akatsuki it felt like. She called Tobi dad and the other Akatsuki uncle. Right now Tobi was in his room playing with the girl. They named the girl Safire.

"Hey Safire, you want to play dolls?" Tobi looked at his so called daughter who was sitting on Tobi's bed.

"Sure daddy! And guess what! I grew an inch over the year!" Safire smiled.

"Wow that is great!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

They never told Safire that they found her. They told her that Tobi was actually his dad and that her mom that they made up died. Safire was 5 years old now.

"Hey can we go see uncle Kakuzu, he said he would give me money today for me going with him on a bounty hunt?" Safire asked.

"Sure." Tobi put his hand down on the bed so Safire could go onto his hand. He never liked picking her up rudly. The other Akatsuki did that though.

Safire walked onto Tobi's hand and sat on the end with her feet dangling down.

"Oh no don't do that, you might fall." Tobi used his finger to push Safire's legs up.

"Alright daddy." Safire sighed.

Tobi walked out and saw Kakuzu counting money. Tobi walked over there with Safire.

"Hey Kakuzu." Tobi said.

Kakuzu looked up from counting his money, "What is it Tobi?"

"Safire said she wanted to see you." Tobi set Safire on the table Kakuzu was counting money on.

"Hey uncle Kakuzu!" Safire waved.

"Yeah what do you want Safire?" Kakuzu asked.

"Didn't you say you'd give me money for coming with you on that bounty hunt." Safire answered/asked.

"Oh yeah." Kakuzu took a 5 dollar bill and set it next to Safire. "There's your dollar."

"Thanks uncle Kakuzu!" Safire picked up the dollar that was big to her.

"No problem, you made my bounty trips fun." Kakuzu smiled under his mask.

Safire smiled.

"Come on Safire." Tobi picked up Safire very gently and walked away.

"Sweet kid." Kakuzu thought continuing to count his money.

Tobi walked into the living room and saw Pein and Konan watching TV. There was only one problem, Safire was scared of Pein. She was the only one she never called uncle. She called Konan aunt.

"Hey leader and Konan." Tobi said.

They turned and looked at Tobi, "Yeah hey." they turned back to watch TV.

"Um dad." Safire whispered up to Tobi.

Tobi looked down at Safire in his hands, "Yes?"

"Um can we go somewhere else..." Safire asked quietly.

"Let me guess, scared of leader again?" Tobi questioned in a whisper.

Safire just nodded. Tobi sighed.

"Safire doesn't need to be scared of leader, leader is nice." Tobi whispered.

"He doesn't act like he likes me though. He ignores me all the time." Safire looked sad whispering that.

"Well Tobi will talk to leader but lets watch TV with leader and Konan and I'll show you leader won't ignore you." Tobi whispered.

"Alright...." Safire mumbled.

"Hey can Safire and I watch TV with you leader and Konan?" Tobi asked.

"Sure we don't mind." Konan answered.

"I don't care." Pein went back to watching TV.

Tobi walked to the couch and sat down and set Safire on his lap.

"What are you guys watching?" Tobi asked.

"We don't know yet, we are looking through the channels." Konan shrugged.

"Oh, how bout we watch a movie?" Tobi suggested.

"Sure and why does Safire looked scared?" Konan saw Safire who had a scared look on her face.

"Um she's fine I think..." Tobi said.

"She acts that way whenever Pein is around." Konan pointed out.

Tobi sweat dropped and leaned over to Konan and whispered, "Um Safire is kind of scared of leader."

"I could've guessed." Konan muttered.

"Tobi is trying to find out a way to help Safire not be scared." Tobi whispered.

"I could talk to Pein if you want." Konan offered in a whisper.

"Tobi would like that." Tobi whispered.

Konan nodded then went back to watching TV.

2 hours later:

They had watched a movie and now the movie was over. Tobi and Safire went into Tobi's room. Pein got up and started walking to his office. Konan got up and followed Pein.

"Hey Pein." Konan said.

Pein turned around and looked at Konan, "Yeah?"

"Um can we talk?" Konan asked.

"Sure." Pein shrugged.

"You know that little girl Safire that Tobi has?" Konan asked.

"Yeah what about her?" Pein questioned.

"Well did you know she was scared of you?"

"Kind of obvious." Pein muttered.

"You mean you don't care?" Konan said.

"Well I don't care what people think of me." Pein mumbled crossing his arms.

"Well what if I was having a kid and that kid got scared of you?" Konan asked.

"That would never happen." Pein said.

"How do you know I'm not pregnant?" Konan glared at Pein.

"Well are you pregnant?" Pein glared back at Konan.

Konan sweat dropped, "Actually yes…and you're going to be the dad."

"How come you didn't tell me!?" Pein's voice was raising now.

"Well because I knew you would freak out." Konan rubbed the back of her head.

"We didn't even try to have a baby!" Pein growled.

"Um what about that time when we got drunk….we messed around I think…" Konan said quietly.

Pein was client for a minute then said something, "I'm not going to freak out."

"And just so you know, its TWO kids." Konan gulped a little knowing this would make Pein freak out.

"Okay now I'm freaking out." Pein then passed out.

"I knew that would happen." Konan muttered.

Konan walked into the kitchen and got a water bottle then walked back to where Pein passed out. Then she poured the water on his face and Pein stood up fast.

"Ugh this base is going to be crazy." Pein mumbled.

**Well sorry its** **kind of short but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
